Of Trains and Granades
by COL-Goodall
Summary: FF 8 is my favourite game, but when I'm thrown into its world as a SeeD candidate, to help the fight for real will I be able to keep my head, between the monsters and Mayhem and just what is all this talk about trains. SI OCXSelphie and other usual parings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy if I did there would be an FF VIII 2**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

After days of effort, exhaustion and frustration after frustration, I sigh as the final credit rolls past the top of my screen, "That never gets old." I say with only a hint of sarcasm. I have just completed Final Fantasy VIII, the most cherished game of my childhood for what must have been the hundredth time, I know everything about it, every battle, puzzle, mini game and boss fight, and though it is my favourite game, I have to face the fact that I am now bored with it. "Ah well, it can't be helped." I say thoroughly demoralised. I stand up from my office chair in my one room university accommodations and take stock of my reflection in the mirror, and I am immediately unimpressed, at five foot nine inches I don't exactly cut an intimating figure but today I was particularly unkempt, My usually spiked, sandy blond hair is unwashed and lifeless, I can barely make out my pale blue eyes, behind the grease coated lenses of my glasses, my face is marred by fresh stubble on my lip and jaw, plus I'm wearing my workout kit, a grey hoodie and matching loose jogging pants which make my slim build appear fat, in short, I am a mess.

_"shower time Kyle"_ I think, thoroughly appalled with myself

I grab a towel and start making my way to the communal showers in my building. On the way my thoughts drift back to Final Fantasy VIII and why it is my favourite game, and I Can't help but laugh. _"Its the Garden" _I think to myself. Everything about Balamb Garden is amazing to me, its a Private military school for mercenaries or as they prefer SeeD's. As I'm getting into the shower I'm hit with a pang of Sadness, I am eighteen years old, in their world it would be my last chance to become a SeeD before I aged out of the Garden, I shake my head to clear it. "Its just a game." I say aloud, "Nothing to get upset about." But the truth is that I wish it was real, Its not like I am unhappy with my life, I love my family, have a few close friends and being a student has its moments, but ultimately my life is very mundane, dull at times, others would even say downright boring. whereas the world of FF VIII is full of adventure, danger and truly exceptional characters. "I wish I could go there." I say with a sigh. I shudder with excitement at the thought of perhaps starting the game from scratch again, when I suddenly shudder more violently the shower water is ...cold. I turn the dial to make it warmer to no avail. " Cold, cold, colder... Too COLD" I jump out of the shower and wrap my towel around my shivering self, I look back and see mist coming from from the now frozen stream of water coming from the shower head. the room itself is now freezing the floor and walls are all covered in a very thin layer of Ice " Wh.. wh.. what the fu.."

_"Be Careful what you wish for." _I turn to the source of the voice. to see a beautiful women with blue skin smiling at me.

"I.. It can't ... be" I stammer. "Shiva!" I must be mad, I try to run but my legs are quite literally frozen, encased in ice that is slowly working its way up to my torso. "Its Diamond Dust" I say the words but I can barely believe it , I begin to panic. I turn to Shiva and beg "Stop!"

"_Do not be afraid Mortal, I have a task for you" _She says almost a whisper. _  
_

"What do you mean a task?." I ask quickly, the Ice has now pined my arms to my side.

"_In your universe, I exist only in a game, a world without risk and used only for the amusement of others. But in my universe my master will soon face terrible trials. Trials that you have seen and fought before, and for him it will be all too real, and without your assistance I fear hopeless, you know of what I speak." _I manage to nod my head in response. (all I can do considering the ice has now up to my neck. and I'm paralysed with fear) _"Know now that I will not force you into our world, you must make this choice on your own, but know also that I will be unable to return you here, you can never return, but if you do not help a whole universe will cease to be. make your choice mortal."_

"_A whole universe, countless lives, and a chance to go to their world, how could I refuse" _I think to myself, now completely encased in the ice but still able to speak I mutter a single "Yes" and Shiva smiles, she conjurers a ball of bright blue light into her hands and raises them above her head "_Thank you" _she Whispers before thrusting the ball of light towards me. The Ice shatters, the room turns to dust and I black out.


End file.
